


Suck Me, Not the Cigarette

by HammCheddr



Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot of Saliva, Also a lot of the word 'throat', Boys In Love, Choking, Deepthroating, Drugs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Underage Smoking, a lot of choking, excessive use of the word gag, excessive use of the word throat, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: “Hey, Sasuke?” Naruto said after they’d both calmed down a little. The raven perked up at his name.“Yeah?” He asked, rubbing at his lips.“Have you ever sucked dick before?”“No, I uh, I haven’t.” Sasuke couldn’t help the blush that formed from the question and turned his eyes away from the other’s searching ones.“D’you wanna try?”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Suck Me, Not the Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW IS THIS ONE A DOOZY. I once again arise from the dead, simply unable to finish a fanfic without starting a new one in the middle of the process. I've learned I can't make multi-chapter fics, I just don't work like that.
> 
> This is totally self indulgent. Extremely raunchy and smutty and honestly kind of gross. I'm stressed with school rn so it's inevitable that I use smut and these two to cope.
> 
> The drugs aren't hardcore in this, just smoking. I used to loveee vaping, luckily I'm over it, and have had my fair share of weed, so I tried to describe being high as well as possible, but I'm definitely not a poet. Although this story ain't about the weed, it's about the smut. Had to focus it around my boys Sasuke and Naruto, of course! Absolutely love these two ^^
> 
> Theres around six pages of pure nasty smut in this, so enjoy!

The first time he’d been up here was about a month ago. He remembered how sick he was of his lunch being taken from him by upperclassmen, and he positively despised it when his ass would receive a pinch or two from behind while he waited in line for his food. And don’t even get him started on the guys who’d whisper a quiet-but-loud-enough-for-him-to-hear  _ fag  _ in his ear when they’d give his ass a pat on their way past him. 

_ As if they weren’t the ones sexually harassing people in public,  _ Sasuke grumbled to himself as he snatched his lunch from his locker and slammed it closed behind him, a bit harder than necessary. It was the first time he packed his lunch since lower school, a simple grilled cheese sandwich and a pouch of tomato juice. A bland lunch, yes, but it satisfied him enough. Itachi had given him a look when he saw the five year old lunch box out the night before, but he didn’t comment on it. He was used to Sasuke’s antics by now.

Sasuke made for the lunch room, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Sakura, Ino and  _ him  _ sitting at  _ their  _ usual table. The ‘him’ in question was Ino’s current boyfriend, Sai.

Sai, the junior who had deviously snatched Sasuke’s milk right out of his fingers and poured it on his head in the middle of the entire fucking cafeteria when Sasuke hadn’t let him cut in front of him in the food line. The guy who had the goddamn  _ audactiy  _ to act innocent about it, to smile so fucking plastically as he apologized a moment after, claiming his ‘fingers slipped’. Sasuke had wanted nothing more than to strangle him after shoving the empty milk carton straight down his throat when he’d heard that bullshit. 

He didn’t, despite every particle in his body telling him to. The only thing that held him back from doing so was Ino’s so very obvious crush on the guy. He’d never forget the night when she’d gushed to him and Sakura for one very long hour about how he was going to be her future husband and how’d they’d have at  _ least  _ three kids. Naturally, Sasuke was an insomniac. However, he’d never longed for the silence of sleep more than he had at that moment. Poor Ino was ranting to a wall of bricks because Sakura fell asleep ten minutes into the lecture and Sasuke had tuned her out in three.

Instead of the lunchroom, he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs which led to the roof. It wasn’t ideal, but right now he didn’t really care. He just wanted to get outside and away from everyone else.

He found a spot against the wall of the small building which surrounded the doorway to the roof. There he sat, cross legged, alone while he ate. His sandwich was bland, but honestly anything was better than that god awful food they served in the cafeteria. The ‘mystery meat’ featured on Mondays was a little too mysterious for his liking. Besides, he didn’t mind being by himself. Liked it actually. He felt peaceful when he was alone, so he shut his eyes and allowed himself to relax. 

That is, until he heard the door behind him swing open and the sound of dragging footsteps approach his spot on the ground.

Sasuke frowned mid chew and begrudgingly opened his eyes to look up. There, he saw who he knew as the Uzumaki kid, infamous for spray painting a red mustache on the portrait of Principal Tsunade a year before and causing all sorts of ruckus in the Highschool building. The good thing was that he was hot. The bad thing, however, was that he was a junior, and Sasuke knew more than anybody that juniors were bad news. 

He wasn’t sure why junior boys like to pick on him. It started in the beginning this year when he first started highschool. He’d gotten word from Ino that it was because he was considered ‘pretty’ for a boy, according to the juniors. Allegedly, at one of the football pre-game sleepovers, the entire varsity team had all talked about throwing a wig on Sasuke’s head and passing him around in a circle for their use. Sasuke didn’t want to think about what sort of ‘uses’ they had in mind for him. That all was according to Ino through Sai. 

Sasuke wasn’t so sure, though. After hearing that, he’d stared at himself in the mirror for longer than he’d like to admit once he got home. He’d looked at his body, his hips, his face and his eyes, speculating just what could have made the boys say something like that. Being called ‘pretty’ wasn’t exactly a compliment for a boy to receive, after all. 

Sexy was a better word. At least, for the blonde that stood above him. Sasuke stared, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly agape at how downright attractive the Uzumaki boy- no,  _ man-  _ was. Said man stood expectantly, hair ruffling slightly in the breeze and blue, azure staring directly into the raven's own dark ones.    
  
Finally, after a few silent seconds, Sasuke realized what the older man was waiting for and grabbed his bag to scoot over. He had been sat at the end of the wall and the space was too tight for the blonde to step around to him, so the other hadn’t had anywhere to sit.

Uzumaki plopped down, rather ungracefully, next to Sasuke and threw open his bag. The raven stopped eating his sandwich to stare at the strange man who was currently digging through his duffel like his last life line lied within it. Sasuke supposed he found what he was looking for when he stopped ravanging and pulled out a box. 

_ Cigarettes,  _ Sasuke supplied. Itachi had gone through a phase during his first few years of medical school where he’d smoke, mentioning something about stress and needing an outlet to cope. However, when Sasuke had asked to try one, he’d been uncerimonally smacked against the back of the head and told to  _ never do drugs or I’ll cut off your bangs. _

Sasuke hadn’t thought of cigarettes, let alone drugs, ever again. Not that he had before, but he’d only been curious when he asked his brother.

But while he watched as Uzumaki sucked a drag out of one of his menthols, Sasuke couldn’t help but feel envious. Although he wasn’t quite sure of who; Naruto, or the cigarette. 

The blonde must have caught him looking, because after releasing the smoke he’d held within his lungs, he held out his hand with the cigarette for Sasuke to take. An offering. 

The raven went from staring at the blonde’s lips to the blonde’s thick, calloused fingers. He didn’t think such a damaged hand could hold something so delicately. And although it was tempting for Sasuke to take the drug just for the off chance that he might brush his fingers against those tanned ones, he shook his head. He could practically picture Itachi’s stern expression if when he picked Sasuke up he smelled like smoke. 

Naruto shrugged and took the cigarette back to take another puff from it. Sasuke resumed eating. 

“Sasuke, right?” The blonde asked, never shifting his gaze from the horizon to look in the younger boy’s direction. Sasuke jumped slightly at the question, not expecting such a scruffy voice from someone so beautiful. He caught himself before he could say something stupid, and being caught so off guard so easily was tainting his personal ego.

“Yeah, and who are you?” Obviously, Sasuke knew who he was. He was one of the only boys on the football team who hadn’t slammed his locker shut or yanked at one of his bangs when he walked by. Sasuke would almost consider him to be nice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t make an effort to reply and instead occupied his mouth with another drag from his cigarette. He held it in for longer this time.

Irked, Sasuke resumed finishing his sandwich then sucked down his juice box rather quickly, savoring the tangy taste of tomato. It took him one glance beside him to see Naruto not so subtly staring at his mouth as he slurped. The raven swallowed audibly and he sensed the blonde shift.

A bit cockier with the way he’d made Naruto fidget, Sasuke thought  _ fuck it  _ and held his hand out for the cigarette. Both of Naruto’s eyebrows raised then as he exhaled the smoke. Black met blue when their eyes met. Sasuke kept his gaze level, the steady, bored expression he usually held when people challenged his stare on display. Naruto proved to be a worthy candidate.

A hand met his outstretched one as Naruto passed him the cigarette. Their fingers brushed, and Sasuke swore he felt the blonde’s lingering against his a second longer than necessary. The raven definitely didn’t mind. 

He brought the nicotine stick to his lips, and right before he put it in his mouth he paused and realized he had not the slightest idea on how to use one of these things. Itachi would always leave the room and go outside whenever he’d use, as he hated letting Sasuke see his weakness. The only reason he knew he smoked was when he had interrupted his older brother during one of his sessions. He’d never seen Itachi so embarrassed.

He did what he assumed was right, and brought the stick to his lips and breathed in, in, and-

He gagged, then coughed and sputtered when the smoke reached his throat. He brought his hand to his neck and swallowed, because fuck it  _ burned.  _ Naruto was silent through Sasuke’s coughing fit, but through the tears building in his eyes, Sasuke could make out a faint smirk. 

He thrust the cigarette back into the blondes hands and gave a couple swallows, but ultimately began coughing again. He felt something nudge at his lips and opened his eyes to Naruto offering him a bottle of water.

He chugged it gratefully and finally, finally his coughing was subdued. 

“I’m guessing that was your first time?” The blonde drawled through a smirk. This time, it was Sasuke who didn’t respond, and gave Naruto the darkest glare he could muster despite the cough that was threatening to wrack his body again. 

Naruto chuckled at his look, and took another drag. A long one, as far as Sasuke could tell, the longest he’d taken since he had first sat down. Sasuke continued to hold his neck and rubbed away the tears in his eyes. Finally Naruto stopped inhaling the smoke but didn’t release it right away. 

A hand gripped at the front of his school shirt and he was tugged forward. His mind must’ve short circuited, because it took him longer than he’d like to admit to realize Naruto was holding his mouth against his. Sasuke gasped into the kiss, or whatever you could call it, and Naruto took the chance to open his own mouth and let the smoke seep into Sasuke’s.

_ So that’s what he’s doing,  _ Sasuke thought, as he slowly ceased his struggling. His fingers wrapped around the larger hand holding him hostage against the blonde’s mouth, and then Naruto’s other hand wrapped around the back of his neck to hold him in place as he fed Sasuke the drug.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, until Naruto deemed it enough, then separated his mouth from the raven’s. The thick hand that had held his shirt moved to cover his mouth,

“Hold it in,” Naruto instructed, keeping his face close enough that their noses almost touched, “You can do it, Sasuke,”

Sasuke’s eyes widened a bit at how intimate the situation was, but did nothing more but keep his hold on Naruto’s wrist. When the blonde’s hand pulled away, Sasuke exhaled per Naruto’s instruction. 

He sat back against the wall, lightheaded from what just happened, and waited for the drug to take effect. It didn’t take long, and he soon found himself feeling even lighter. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling, because  _ damn  _ he felt calm. It was a floaty, light feeling that had him forgetting any stresses or worries that nagged at the back of his mind for a short moment. In the back of his mind, he noticed one of his hands were still wrapped around the other’s wrist, but neither of them made any effort to move it. 

The high faded, and when they both heard the five minute bell ring, the pair made to get up and leave. At the door to the stairs, Naruto paused, making Sasuke who had been walking behind him pause as well. The blonde turned and cupped a rough hand to the younger’s cheek and gave him a real, soft kiss. 

“Naruto,” He breathed into his mouth, “My name’s Naruto,”

“I know,” Sasuke replied.

\----------------------

Their friendship- if you could call it that- bloomed after that. Sasuke stopped sitting with Sakura and Ino, despite their complaints, and told them that as long as Sai was there, he wouldn’t be. He didn’t mind, though. He had someone else to keep him occupied.

Him and Naruto would meet everyday at lunch and share a cigarette or two while making out in between hits. They never really determined what their relationship was, they just knew they wanted to make out with each other every second they could. 

The closest they’d gotten to anything more than just kissing was when Sasuke somehow ended up in Naruto’s lap, and they’re dicks brushed against each other, equally hard. They’d stopped the frenching they had been in the middle of and stared at each other shell shocked, until the bell rang and they were forced to seperate.

Sasuke remembered how turned on he’d been for the rest of the day, and how during Geometry he had legitimately no idea what the teacher had said during class. He had too busy adjusting his pants to pay attention. 

But something was different today, Sasuke could tell. Naruto was standing, bag still on his shoulder and waiting for the raven at their usual spot. Worried, Sasuke approached him. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, and Sasuke fidgeted in awkwardness. Finally, Naruto broke the silence.

“Wanna hit something harder?” Naruto asked, hand coming up to cup Sasuke’s cheek and fingers playing with the hair of his bangs that framed the sides of his face. Without a second thought, the raven nodded. “Yeah? Well, we gotta go somewhere else then. We’ll get caught if we do it up here. D’you mind missing your last classes, kid?” 

“Fuck you, lets go,” Sasuke grumbled, ruffled with the way Naruto was treating him. He shook off the blonde’s hand and turned to walk back down the stairs. 

_ I’m not a child,  _ he thought, anger growing at the sound of Naruto’s poorly suppressed chuckles.

\---

They ended up in some park, close enough to the school that it wasn’t totally out of the way. Naruto led them to a more secluded area away from the path and covered by more trees when he finally stopped. 

“So, are you gonna murder me or what?” Sasuke mused as he raised an eyebrow. When he was met with a bashful smile, he concluded that he wouldn’t really mind that fate.

“Nah, we just need to be somewhere more private. This stuff smells an awful lot.” With that, Naruto plopped down on the ground and proceeded to dig through his bag. Sasuke felt a rush of deja vu flow through him as he joined the other on the grass. The blonde found what he was looking for rather quickly.

“A joint?” Sasuke said, eyes widening by a fraction.

“You know what this is?” Naruto asked, as if Sasuke was a ten year old who’d just told him he knew what sex was. 

“W-What? Of course I do!” Sasuke sputtered, shoving at Naruto’s shoulder then crossing his arms over his chest and grouching. He was only two years younger than him, yet Naruto sometimes acted like Sasuke was five. 

Naruto chuckled, “Heh, yeah, yeah lets just get to the point,” And with that he pulled out his lighter.

\---

It had been seven minutes since he’d hit the joint, Sasuke was counting.

“I don’t think it’s working.” Sasuke said as he checked his watch. With the cigarette, the high kicked in almost immediately. By this time he would’ve taken at least two more breaths of the nicotine stick, but he felt nothing after taking one from the joint. 

“Relax, weed’s different from nicotine.” Naruto said, head bent back enough so it rested against the tree. His eyes were closed, and it reminded Sasuke of the first time he’d smoked, himself. The raven shrugged and saddled up beside the blonde, making sure their sides touched just enough to tease him. Naruto, sensing Sasuke’s shenanigans, wrapped an arm around the other and pulled him closer, shoving his face into dark, spiky hair. “Mm, you always smell so good, Sas.” He mumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but leant into the other to get more comfortable. Eight minutes and thirty seconds, and he wasn’t feeling anything. He checked his watch again, one second passed, then put his wrist back down. He forgot the time he was at then looked at the watch once more when he felt his head sway just a little bit as a result to the action. He was a little lightheaded, but it wasn’t in the way the cigarettes made him. No, the cigarettes made him borderline nauseous, but in a good way sort of way. This was… this was different.  _ Entirely  _ different.

It was then that Sasuke realized weed was in no way similar to nicotine. He lidded his eyes which suddenly felt very,  _ very  _ heavy and licked his lips which now felt rather chapped. His body felt floaty and nice and his heart rate slowed considerably as the drug continued to take effect. He felt as if he were dreaming, like everything around him was surreal and he fought to keep his grip on reality but in the best way possible.

“I think,” Sasuke swallowed, mouth incredibly dry, “I think I’m high.” He mumbled against Naruto’s shoulder. The blonde let out a short laugh and he felt him nod against his head.

“Yeah,” He said, “I am too, I think.” And then he  _ giggled.  _ Naruto fucking giggled, and yeah, they were both definately high, because not a moment later Sasuke was giggling too. They laughed and gasped together in a heap of blonde and black and leaned heavily against each other as their bodies hunched and jerked in glee. 

As the duo’s laughter died down, they realized just how close they were to each other, and through Sasuke’s weed riddled mind, he realized he really, really wanted to kiss Naruto right now. 

So he did.

The kiss they shared was nothing like the others they’d had before. The others were slow, soft and pretty shy, neither really having much experience. This one, on the other hand, was the opposite. It was lazy, yes, but it was sloppy and wet and all tongue. Naruto must’ve either finished the joint or threw it somewhere else, because strong hands now held Sasuke’s face still as he fucked his mouth with his tongue.

  
Sasuke moaned between the kiss and opened his mouth wider, begging for Naruto to thrust even farther into his mouth. He was desperate for the other’s taste. Their mouths were molded perfectly against each other, panting into each other’s mouths, not once breaking their connection and suffocating each other with their tongues.

They must’ve been locked for a while, because Naruto broke off for a second to catch his breath, and Sasuke gasped at the feel of air returning back to his lungs. They panted and stared into each other’s eyes then immediately reconnected, making out with a renewed vigor.

One of Naruto’s hands left his face and trailed along the side of Sasuke’s jaw, then fell against his neck. He stopped kissing the raven, only to refocus his mouth on the younger’s throat and gave a hard suck. 

“N-Naruto!” He gasped, then squeaked as the blonde bit down slightly, “O-oh, Naruto!” Sasuke felt the familiar tightening in his school pants and he whined out loud, the weed making him shameless and lacking his usual filter. A strong had squeezed at his butt then, rubbed and groped the raven’s ass as he continued to leave mark after mark on his neck. 

Sasuke could feel it, his orgasm approaching. He couldn’t believe the way he was acting, as if he was still in middle school and discovered the pillow between his legs felt a little  _ too  _ good against that area. He blamed it on the drug, and concluded that his weed hazed mind made him more sensitive to touch.

Finally, Naruto pulled off, satisfied with his work, and leaned back against the tree. His face was a deep flush and his lips were red from abuse. Sasuke didn’t need a mirror to know he was in no better if not worse shape. The two had never experienced something as passionate and lust filled as that moment, and they both knew they craved more. 

“Hey, Sasuke?” Naruto said after they’d both calmed down a little. The raven perked up at his name.

“Yeah?” He asked, rubbing at his lips.

“Have you ever sucked dick before?” The blonde asked, azure eyes looking deep into Sasuke’s black ones, and then he saw it. Within those ocean blues, Sasuke could see something darker, something almost animalistic with desire. Naruto’s gaze was eating up Sasuke’s frame, absolutely drugged up with weed and lust. 

“No, I uh, I haven’t.” Sasuke couldn’t help the blush that formed from the question and turned his eyes away from the other’s searching ones. He was in highschool, yes, but he was never interested in that sort of thing. Well, that is, until Naruto. 

“D’you wanna try?” 

Sasuke felt his face grow impossibly redder.

\---------

He wasn’t sure how he ended up here, he just knew Naruto spread his legs and Sasuke’s body had done the rest. Now, he was face to face with Naruto’s throbbing, red need, precum already forming at the top. Sasuke wanted to taste it, so he did.

“Fuck, Sasuke!” Naruto cried, hands combing through the raven’s spiky hair and ruffling the locks. “Okay, we’re gonna gotta take it-  _ fuck,  _ gonna take it slow, ‘kay?” Sasuke looked up through his lashes as he continued to lap at the head of Naruto’s cock, and the blonde took that as enough confirmation for now. “Okay, first you gotta, ungh, get it nice and wet, yeah?”

Sasuke followed the instruction obediently, pursing his lips at the tip of Naruto’s dick and pausing. His one hand held the blonde’s hard muscle steady and then warmth rushed around it as the thick wetness of saliva ran along Naruto’s cock. Sasuke noticed what pooled around his hand and ran his tongue through it, pulling saliva with him as he dragged his tongue up the length before tracing down the vein which was beneath his tongue.

Naruto groaned, the hand in his hair tightening significantly as Sasuke covered the entirety of Naruto’s cock with his spit. He used his grip on the cock to spread the moisture.

“Good- good boy, Sas,” Naruto said breathlessly, “You’re doing so good for me. Play with my balls, yeah?” He almost came right then and there when Sasuke did exactly as told, but used his mouth instead of the fingers Naruto had been expecting. “Fuck, yeah that’s it.”

Sasuke lapped experimentally at the sacs first, getting a feel for the tastes and texture, before using his free hand to maneuver one side into his mouth. He suckled enthusiastically, moaning around the globe at the taste and scent of Naruto’s musk. It was even more intense down here. While in his mouth, Sasuke’s tongue rubbed and teased the sac, before slurping the remaining side in as well.

He sucked and lapped at the balls, sending vibrations through Naruto’s body as he hummed around them. They felt so good in his mouth, fit so perfectly. He ran his tongue against them once more before releasing them from his wet orifice with a pop then gave a lick at the red staff that leaked above his head.

Naruto gasped, but pushed Sasuke’s head lower towards his balls again, not yet satisfied with the attention they’ve received thus far. The raven got the message and sucked them both back into his mouth without help from his hand this time.

“Yeah, fuck, that’s it, Sas,” Naruto groaned under his breath, “Those balls taste fucking good don’t they? Fill your mouth up so good?” Sasuke moaned like a bitch in heat at those words and appreciated the full body shudder it elicited from Naruto.

He suckled at the balls for a moment more, then popped them out from behind his lips, his free hand taking his mouth's place on the sac. He turned his attention back to the now shiny hardness before him and tongued a long stripe up from the base to the head then awaited instruction.

Naruto took a second to breathe, face red and chest heaving. He’d never,  _ ever  _ felt so goddamn hard in his life. His dick visibly throbbing with need, the cold air against it was not doing anything to sate his desire.

  
“Gonna,” He panted, “Gonna fuck your mouth now, okay Sas? I know you’ll be so good for me.” The raven didn’t need further instruction, and sucked the head into his mouth in anticipation.

  
Naruto gasped, because  _ fuck,  _ it all just felt too good. The feeling of Sasuke’s mouth on his balls was out of this world, he’d never felt so completely surrounded in heat before, and now Sasuke was about to suck his cock too.

The hands in his hair tightened and, lightly at first, pushed down the slightest bit. Sasuke took what he was given, lips stretching slightly to accommodate the girth. Naruto paused with almost half of his cock in the other’s mouth, locking eyes with him for a second.

  
“Suck,” He commanded, and suck Sasuke did. The raven’s cheeks hollowed and the tongue that was laying idly beneath his hardness began rubbing against the vein, Naruto seeing  _ stars  _ in response _.  _ He couldn’t wait to push his head down the other’s throat, to feel that wet heat pull him in. He rubbed at the raven spikes for a moment, just relishing in the feeling of suction his cock was receiving, before pushing down even more so little more than half of his dick was surrounded by that tightness.

This was where Sasuke began to struggle. Already, his jaw ached, and they’d only just started. When Naruto pushed his face down only the tiniest bit more, he felt the head prod at the back of his throat and he had to physically fight off his gag reflex. The hands that rested on Naruto’s thighs tightened but didn’t push away. 

“C’mon Sas, c’mon just a little more, babe,” Naruto drawled, keeping a constant pressure on Sasuke’s head but not forcing anything for now. Had Sasuke not been about to literally choke on a cock a moment before, he would have preened at the pet name Naruto had used.

Sasuke breathed deeply through his nose, chest heaving and sweat collecting at his brow. He could totally do this! How hard could it be?

  
He hollowed his cheeks out once more, sucking and tonguing at the cock in his mouth, and Naruto took that as a green light. The hand in Sasuke’s hair applied more pressure, and the blonde’s cock edged deeper into the younger’s throat.

  
This time, Sasuke was unable to fight the gag that wracked his throat. His body jerked and he sputtered around the cock. Naruto must have liked the sensation because he groaned and pushed him down further despite the other’s discomfort.

“Yeah, that’s it, feels so good, Sas,” Naruto breathed, ignoring the muted gagging from the other. “Feels so good when you choke on my cock.”

And Sasuke, Sasuke had the audacity to  _ blush.  _ He should be furious! He should be pissed that Naruto was keeping him trapped against his cock like this, but the look on the other’s face, totally blissed out in ecstasy, had Sasuke staying put and taking whatever Naruto forced into him.

The hands in his hair resumed their pressure, pressed down and slowly, Sasuke sucked in more of Naruto’s cock until his nose just barely met pubes. Above him, Naruto gasped and tightened his grasp. With his grip, he jerked the raven's head against his crotch, shaking his head up and down using Sasuke’s throat to rub along the entirety of his shaft. Finally, after holding him down for a few more shuddering seconds, the blonde showed mercy and pulled him off his dick with an audible ‘pop’!

Sasuke’s face, now covered in saliva, snot and soon-to-be tears swayed slightly, from both being held on Naruto’s cock and the weed. His forehead ended up against the blonde’s upper thigh, huffing and gasping for breath against equally sweaty skin. Naruto’s hand that was still in his hair rubbed at his scalp, almost petting him while Sasuke swallowed down the saliva that had built up in his mouth from keeping it forced open for so long. 

Naruto continued to gently caress Sasuke’s head, but after a while the hand lost it’s gentleness and tightened its grip, tugging the raven’s mouth back towards the appendage. 

“Open up for me, Sas,” Naruto drawled, fingers combing through Sasuke’s thick hair and pushing his bangs away from his face. His mouth opened, a string of saliva hanging off of his bottom lip, and let the hard muscle stuff itself deep into his mouth and down his throat. 

Naruto must’ve shoved his length in too eagerly, because Sasuke choked and let out a garbled complaint when his mouth was impaled. He gagged again when Naruto held his head down for a few seconds longer, relishing in the feeling of Sasuke’s throat spasming around his cock.

He pulled Sasuke back a few inches, leaving the head in his mouth for him to breathe around while he coughed. The fingers on Naruto’s thighs trembled slightly, and had Naruto not been so unbelievably turned out he might have stopped what they were doing entirely. 

“N-Naruto,” Sasuke gasped, resting the side of his face against one of Naruto’s legs while he caught his breath and swallowed, “Naruto,” His shaking fingers met the rough ones that still rested in his hair, “Fuck my throat.” Was all he said, before positioning himself over Naruto’s cock and opening his mouth. 

Naruto, feeling a rush of adrenaline from the initial shock of hearing those words come from Sasuke’s own lips, wasted no time forcing his dick to fit into that tight, hot throat again. Sasuke had been pretty obvious with what he wanted from Naruto, so the blonde wasn’t about to disappoint him. He used the grip he had on the raven locks to move Sasuke’s head up and down his dick then. With one last harsh thrust forward, his hips met Sasuke’s lips and he stayed seated within the boy's convulsing throat.

Naruto groaned, eyes rolling to the top of his head at the feeling of having his entire cock being encased by hot wetness. He could feel Sasuke’s throat spasming around him, and felt his hips jerk upwards when the boy beneath him attempted to swallow but ended up gagging instead. 

Sasuke’s coughs were muted, but the hand in his hair kept him from pulling off to clear his throat, so he suffered while muted gags emitted from around the cocj occupying his mouth. Naruto’s hips were pressed flush against his lips and shoved upwards, trying to press even more in his throat whenever Sasuke let out a grunt or a choke. 

The hands on Naruto’s thighs gripped harder, and soon Sasuke was trying to push off of the dick rammed into him, but Naruto didn’t budge. Sasuke let out a grunt of frustration, hands clawing at Naruto’s school pants, but said boy just moaned and held the raven tighter against him, loving the vibrations it caused. He felt them most through the head of his cock which was shoved down the other boy’s slippery gullet.

Sensing Sasuke’s struggle becoming more vigorous, Naruto gave the boy about an inch of leeway before forcing him back down to the base. Sasuke gagged, then gagged again when Naruto wrapped an arm around the back of his head and pushed himself as far down Sasuke’s throat as he could physically get. 

The raven’s face was bright red, tears and snot running down his cheeks and lips. His eyes were wide and frantic, just begging Naruto to let him up for air as his nose, which was crushed against the blonde’s pelvis, tried and failed to bring air into his lungs. Naruto held him still, arm rubbing against Sasuke’s hair as a futile attempt to calm the other boy who was currently suffocating on precum and his own saliva. 

“You wanted this, Sasuke.” Naruto said as he brought a hand to Sasuke’s face to thumb away some of his tears without removing the arm that held the raven hostage against his length, “You wanted me to choke you with my cock.” The only response he got was a muffled whine, the hardness in his throat muting anything else that he would try to say.

Naruto held him still, shifted, then moved to stand up, arm keeping Sasuke’s face pressed against his crotch. He stood, moving so his lower back leaned against the tree as he kept the younger boy’s face in place, still deepthroating the cock entirely. He moved the hand that had been brushing away the boy’s bangs out of his face down to his cheek. He pressed, feeling the unmistakable hardness of his cock through the boy’s flesh. He moved his hips back an inch, feeling the length pull back from in between Sasuke’s jaw.

The hand moved further down, along his jaw then even lower to finally rest against the raven’s throat. He pressed his fingers down then and, at the same time, pushed his hips forward so his cock plunged back down into his throat. It was then that Sasuke realized just what Naruto was doing; Naruto was rubbing himself through Sasuke’s own throat, feeling the way his cock moved in and out of his orifice. 

Finally, rather than just holding his cock still while Sasuke orally milked and choked on it, Naruto rolled his hips against the boy's face, thrusting down his throat. His dick punched in and out of Sasuke, force-feeding him his own backed up saliva and the pre-cum that leaked from Naruto’s dick. He felt through the other’s neck the way his throat stretched to accommodate his length, the head of his dick easy to make out through his flesh. There was an obvious bulge in Sasuke's neck which inflated whenever Naruto thrusted his hips forward, like a balloon being filled with air, then deflated when the cock was pulled out. 

“Fuck yeah, Sas,  _ fuck,”  _ Naruto groaned as he doubled over, arm squeezing Sasuke’s head against his body. He felt Sasuke choke and gag every time he filled his throat again, the way Sasuke squeezed and struggled against him at his legs while he gurgled around Naruto’s cock. It was the sexiest thing Naruto had ever seen. “Taking it so good, taking it right down your throat.”

He squeezed the other’s neck when his hips stills for a sec, Sasuke’s sounds of suffocating around Naruto’s dick like music to his ears. He gave one last tap to Sasuke’s neck before adjusting his grip so he cradled the younger’s head in both hands. He resumed his throat fucking, ramming his cock down Sasuke’s gullet then pulling it back out and relishing in the way the throat almost sucked him back in before thrusting forward once more. 

_ Can’t breathe, damnit, Naruto! Fucking cum already! _

Sasuke’s vision began to fade, the edges of his eyesight growing dark and his arms that had been hitting at Naruto’s jerking thighs growing limp. His lips ached from the pounding they were taking, his nose undoubtedly red and abused from being smashed against Naruto’s pelvis over and over again. 

Naruto’s hips began jerking erratically, and it was then that Sasuke knew the blonde was close. The hands in his hair pushed him impossibly further against his hips, forcing his mouth to stretch open even more as he doubled over Sasuke’s head and began humping his face at breakneck speed. 

At every jerk of the hips, Sasuke’s throat let out spongey, choking noises, saliva that had been built up from the face fucking being forced back down his throat. The raven felt Naruto’s body begin to shake, and it only took one, two, three more thrusts before the blonde was pressing himself as far down Sasuke’s throat as far as he could on the last pump, finally releasing into the other.

Naruto was hunched over above him, Sasuke’s forehead pressed against the man’s stomach as he emptied down his throat. The head of Naruto’s cock was shoved so far into his throat, it felt as if he was depositing his cum directly into his stomach. Naruto pumped his hips against Sasuke’s mouth lazily, rubbing his hips against his lips as he let out spurt after spurt of cum.

“Ungh,” Sasuke swallowed thickly, “ungh, ungh” was the sound of his forced gulps, drinking everything Naruto was giving him. He was on the verge of passing out, probably suffered internal damage in his esophagus, but was hellbent on milking Naruto’s cock until it was dry. He felt the way the muscle stuffed into him spasmed, jerked inside of him as his throat contracted around it, squeezed it dry of semen. 

He gave a few more shuddering sips at the cock as Naruto released the last of his sweet drink down his throat. He moved his hips forward, stuffing the cum down and making sure Sasuke swallowed every drop, before slowly pulling out of the poor boy's throat with a loud squelch. 

Sasuke gasped, chest heaving as air finally met his lips and his life was renewed. The high had long since passed, the experience of basically suffocating on a cock sobering enough. His body shook, saliva and cum leaking from his mouth, mixing with the snot and tears already smeared all over his face. Naruto ran a finger through the mess around his lips then rubbed it into the raven’s face, marking him with his scent. Sasuke was too worn out to react.

Naruto fell to his knees, fixing his pants and stuffing his dick back into his boxers. He sat back against the tree and pulled the shivering boy into his arms, rubbing a hand through his mused hair and wiping away more of the tears that had fallen during the blow job. He kissed the top of Sasuke’s head, then shoved a hand into the boy’s pants and hastily jerked him off. He could tell the raven was already extremely close, if the obvious bulge in his pants was anything to go by. Sasuke came a few seconds later, hips jerking and breath hitching against Naruto’s neck.

They laid in a heap for a while, both equally breathless and spent. 

“So uh, I guess it’s a little late to ask you out on a date, right?” Naruto asked a few minutes later. Sasuke, however, couldn’t respond, what with the way his throat absolutely burned from the rough fucking it had just received. Even if he could talk, he knew he still would have been speechless. He settled for smiling into Naruto’s neck, giving a silent chuckle which was soon joined by Naruto a moment later. 

  
_ Yes, idiot. Of course. _ Was the last thought Sasuke had before he drifted off to sleep in Naruto’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate it if y'all could leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> I'm gonna go to bed now, it's like one in the morning


End file.
